


What If?

by LilRegal92, Tiny_Lez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: What if Narcissa found out she was pregnant and it wasn't Lucius how will take it? Will Storm live the perfect Malfoy life? or will it be horrible from the start? Who is Storm's real father? Do things work out for her or is it too late?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy/Rolanda Hooch
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters Rain, Sadie, Penelope, Preston, Ash, Emmet And Liam, they belong to LilRegal92. This fic will work alongside hers so I would recommend reading her fic first! And then come back to mine**

Storm Malfoy. A young girl who has had such a horrible and traumatic past hoping one day it will change for her, when she does not know but she hopes it will be one day soon.

Let’s go back eleven years where it all started. It all started with Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius gave her a child and they tried and tried to have another but kept failing. Lucius could no longer produce children so Narcissa went elsewhere behind her husband’s back when she fell pregnant Lucius found out. He was furious with his wife but instead of letting a rumour spread about Narcissa tarnishing Malfoy's name by cheating they pretended it was his. As soon as the child was born she was hated, they handed her to the house elves to raise. They wanted nothing to do with the bastard child Lucius made sure to remind her how hated and unwanted she was daily she was tortured by Lucius’s hands and he tested spells on her, he even let his fellow Death Eaters abuse her in any way they wanted. She was treated worse than any house elf has even been treated, but no one ever tried to save her, Storm wondered why her parents hated her so much and tried to ask them but she was left black and blue and nearly died, she never asked again. She is now eleven and got her Hogwarts letter and she couldn’t wait to leave her parents, and be far away from them. She was in her own compartment a few other students joined her but she kept quiet, she wanted to be able to join in and have fun, but she was a Malfoy and she was scared how they would treat her. They changed into their robes and the train stopped, they climbed and were met by a half giant calling them over, and led them to some boats. When they made it inside he handed them off to an old stern looking woman, Storm gulped. She didn’t want to cross her,

“‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. ‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. ‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Storm looked around to see all the other nervous faces she didn’t need to clean herself up. She was a Malfoy and they always looked presentable, she thought with an eye roll. The oldish looking women came back and walked them through the giant door, she looked up to the starry roof and waited to be sorted. Her name got called and the hall went silent no one ever got to see the young female Malfoy, she sat on the stall

“Ahh another Malfoy” the hat started

“Where to put you, Gryffindor would help you become a brave witch but your parents are Slytherin and you seem like you could be cunning and very ambitious wanting to get back at your parents” the hat mused

“Slytherin please, I don’t think I could live if I got sorted into Gryffindor” Storm thought quietly the hat knew what she meant.

“SLYTHERIN” the hat yelled, Storm sighed as she walked to the Slytherin table and sat down beside a boy

“Hi I’m Preston” the boy said introducing himself

“Hi I’m Storm” Storm replied. He bit his lip from laughing Storm narrowed her eyes at him and huffed

“Sorry not laughing at you, I have a friend called Rain” Preston said, Storm raised her eyebrow

“It’s funny,” he shrugged. The food appeared on the plate and they ate in silence. After dinner they went to their common rooms and she met her roommates.

“Well, well if it isn’t the hat stall” Penelope smirked

“What house did they want to put you in?” Penelope asked

“Does it matter,” Storm asked

“I’m sure your parents would like to know what house you almost got into” Penelope laughed Storm rolled her eyes Penelope narrowed her eyes and snarled

“What house where you almost put into” Penelope snarled

“Like I am going to tell you” Storm growled a hand came out and punched her

“You’re parents gave us permission to use you as a punching bag as we see fit” Penelope smirked as Storm wipes the blood from her lip and glares at the girl.

“I am going to your life here a living hell, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it” Penelope grinned evilly.

“So I’m going to ask one last time, before I really hurt you. What house where you almost sorted into” Penelope asked again her face really close to Storm’s, Storm looked

“Gryffindor” she muttered. Penelope laughed.

“Oh how embarrassing a Malfoy almost getting sorted into Gryffindor your parents would have been humiliated just wait until I tell them” Penelope laughed as she walked to her bed to get ready for the night. Storm sighed as she got dressed and climbed into bed, she finally thought being at Hogwarts she would get away from the abuse but apparently not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

The teasing got worse. Penelope true to her word made her life hell at Hogwarts, she teased her, and her and her friends used her to practice spells and curses, she was sick of it. If she tried to stand up for herself she would get beaten down, she wanted more than anything for someone somewhere to to care about her and love her 

“Well, well if it isn’t the almost loin” Penelope laughed they were in transfiguration and waiting for Professor McGonagall, what they didn’t know was she was already there just in cat form. Storm pointed her wand at the girl next thing anyone knew Penelope is a ferret Storm smirked she knew that once Penelope is turned back she is gonna make it worse but she couldn’t help herself. Everyone started laughed and Mcgonagall turned into her human form 

“How do you know that spell you’re only a first year” Professor Mcgonagall said shocked 

“5 points from Slytherin but also 10 points to Slytherin” Mcgonagall said 

“My brother taught it to me. Transfiguration is easy for me” Storm shrugged 

“You could say I’m a prodigy at it” Storm added 

“Well I will speak to you after class, can you reverse it?” Minerva asked Storm nodded and undid the spell once Penelope was in her human from she punch Storm in the face 

“10 points from Slytherin!” Professor shouted 

“I just got those points too” Storm sighed 

“Detention Miss Selwyn!” Minreva said sternly 

“What about her? She is the one that turned me into a ferret!” Penelope shouted 

“And I will be speaking to Miss Malfoy after class” Minerva said giving the blonde a look 

“Yes Professor” Storm said looking down, she knew she wasn’t in trouble she just couldn’t look up without smiling. The rest of the class went smoothly after class Storm stayed behind 

“I want to give you private lessons” Minerva said when the last student shut the door on there way out 

“Really?” Storm said blinking 

“Why?” she asked 

“I’ve never seen such potential in a child here at Hogwarts, and I would love to teach you” Minerva smiled 

“I would like that thank-you” Storm smiled finally something good was happening in her life. As the year went on, Storm got better at Transfiguration and Penelope started treating her and cursing her a lot worse which also meant her dueling skills got better. She knew when she went home for Yule her father would be there waiting for her very displeased and she would be a hell of a beating but right now she didn’t care. 

“You really are a prodigy” Minerva smiled after yet another lesson 

“Thank-you, it is one of my favourite lessons” Storm smiled looking up at the older women. She was even excelling at herbology

“Hi Professor Sprout!” Storm said cheerily it was a Saturday and she always went down to help her in the green houses 

“Hello Storm, how are you today” Sprout asked 

“As good as I can be” Storm shrugged 

“What are we working on today?” Storm asked 

“Aconite, Severus needs them to make a potion” Sprout said 

“Okay” Storm said shrugging she knew never to question, her Professor when it came to the GreenHouse, they were working in silence for a few hours when Severus turned up 

“Miss Malfoy, Pomona” Severus nodded as he walked in 

“Professor Snape, Severus” the two replied 

“Thank you for this” Severus replied 

“Oh nonsense” Pomona smiled. She didn’t mind Severus, he was a little bit different but she remembered when he was a student, and he wasn’t all bad. 

“So how is your little helper?” Severus asked 

“I am fine, thank you for asking” Storm said looking up at her head of house

“Is Penelope still giving you trouble?” He asked 

“Of course she is that’s ever going to stop” Storm sighed and shrugged 

“I better get back to the castle thanks again Professor bye” Storm said walking away and walked towards the castle. 

Yule ball was around the corner and she was on the way home her parents were throwing the Yule ball this wear and Storm had to pick out her dress when she got home. It was the night of the ball and Storm chose a long sleeve emerald coloured lacey dress. It had a slit on the side that stopped mid thigh, she wore gold high hell’s, her hair was up in a braided bun and she wore light make-up, she met her parents and brother just outside the door. Her brother wearing a green tie to match his sister's dress, Lucius and Narcissa were matching to each other, they entered the hall with all elegance and grace. Everyone bowed and the night carried on and they acted like the perfect happy family, Storm knew that within the next few days would not end well for her torm knew that within the next few days would it would not be the same, she see's the lingering anger under her fathers eyes. She can see that he is trying to control himself from even just back handing her for no reason other to hear her whimper. Storm kept close to her brother the enter night, not trusting anyone in this room to not hurt her, the look her father was giving her sent chills down her spin and she knew after the party there would be hell to pay. For right now she did not care, her mother stood and talked and acted like her fake self when around other people but she couldn't help but stare and wonder why she wasn't doing anything to stop this. She got told tails how she lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead and, doing whatever she can to protect Draco. So why not her? why is she letting all these things happen to her, a quiet sigh escaped the blonde's mouth and Draco quickly glance at her and she recovered quickly she glanced towards her parents hoping they didn't just witness that and to her luck she thinks they did miss it. But she guessed she will find out sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

Pain. It ripped through Storm’s body like a fire, wrecking havoc along its path. She clenched her hand as another wave of pain hit, this time cracking her ribs a strangled gasp left her lips and she heard a gleeful laugh. She hated giving him the satisfaction that he hurt her badly enough that she made a noise. She learnt early on not to beg or cry otherwise it would end up worse. She felt his foot connect with her cheek and she clenched her jaw, she couldn’t wait for this to be over she peeked open her eyes and spotted a familiar figure. Greasy black hair, a crooked nose and dark black eyes that connected with eyes briefly before a swoosh of a clock left her with her abuser again, she felt a harsh grip in her hair as it swung backwards, she met cold hard dark grey eyes and a sick smirk. God she couldn’t wait till the day she can make her stepfather pay for every inch of pain he has caused. Like every time after the was done she put a glamour on her body and stumbled to her room, to attempt some sort of healing spells to make at least the pain subsided. She ran into her mother along the way who looked at her in disgust, if anything it’s her fault she should have kept her legs closed. 

“You know dear if you just kept out of your father's way, he wouldn’t hit you. It’s your own fault” Narcissa smirked 

“That man is not my father and he never will be” Storm spat. Narcissa snarled and back handed the young girl who flared up at her mother. 

“Don’t ever speak like that again” Narcissa growled and stalked past her. Storm wished she could just leave this place, if only she could go to her brother and tell him what’s happening, he moved out on his own, and she would like to think he had no idea what’s happening, but she can’t be sure. He wouldn’t let his younger sister be abused right? Even if she was made from an affair, he never treated her badly if anything he said he enjoyed having a younger sibling, he was studying to work in the Ministry, and she knew that he could save her and get her away from here. But then again if he did and it got out the Malfoy named would be shamed and dragged through the mud… not that she cared she wasn’t a Malfoy and she never would be. She wished she could change her name even if it was to Black, she just didn’t want to shame her brother. She finally made it to her bedroom and shut the door tight, but she knew he would get in, he always did, and her punishment always ended up worse if she put a spell up to lock him out. Like every night she felt the bed dip and she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt his weight above her, and she had to stop the bile that was creeping up her throat. Why does her life suck so much, she was glad when it was over and he left the room, she climbed out of bed and ripped of her sheets and threw them in the hamper and climbed into the shower turning it as hot as possible and scrubbing her body clean, like she does every night that it happens. 

A few more weeks have passed with a lot more abuse and Storm was finally able to go back to school. She ran into Minerva, Hooch and Severus she refused to look Snape in the eye knowing he was there when she was getting abused and let it happen, maybe he should tell McGonagall he clearly isn’t safe enough for the kids to be around, but then that would mean she would have to tell her about what’s happening at home and **THAT** she wasn’t ready for them to know. But clearly Severus shouldn’t even be teaching if that’s the case and to top it off he is her head of house so it’s not like she can go and seek help to complain about him. She was in a pickle and she **refused** to go see the headmaster. He was creepy. The way he looked at her made her shudder in disgust and made her feel sick, but there was also something about him that made her want to go to him, and she wasn’t sure what it was, something about him feel familiar but what? She wasn’t about to go and ask and find out that’s for sure. Minerva and Rolanda gave the young girl a worried look when Storm’s back was turned she wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings 

“Storm?” Minerva called before the blonde could get any further Storm blinked and turned to the older women her eyes looked empty 

“Can you come with us please?” Minerva asked Storm nodded blankly and followed the adults. They went into an empty room and all sat down, 

“We are here if you want to talk” Minerva started 

“I have nothing to talk about” Storm said tonelessly 

“Well why don’t you come stay with me tonight?” Minerva offered she didn’t want the girl out of her sight 

“Why?” Storm asked 

“Because I’m sure Rain would like to see you for one” Severus replied he knew it was wrong to use Rain, but he too wanted the young girl under their roof, he needed to talk to her, let her know he knows what it’s like. Explain to her why he left her there and didn’t do anything about it, she saw in her eyes how much she hated him, and he wanted to change that. He never would admit it out loud but much like the other six kids he was starting to like Storm and he had something in common with the young girl. 

Storm sighed.

“It’s not like I have a choice and I am **ONLY** staying because of Rain” Storm huffed, 

“Okay. Why don’t you go and get all of your belongs and meet us at my office” Minerva nodded, she wasn’t happy with how Severus convinced her but right now she wanted to do whatever it takes to get the girl to be under her roof safe and sound, and she hopes that she will open up about what Severus saw, they won’t mention it to her and they won’t ask her about it they will wait till she is ready they know if they rush her it would cause setbacks and that is the last thing they need right now. 

Storm went and packed up her stuff but not without Penelope making a scene about it, but once Storm was out of the room, she could breathe she knew Penelope would write to her parents but right now she couldn’t care less. She met with Minerva and Severus where she was told to and flooed back to the cabin. Rain’s face lit up as soon as she saw the blonde exit the fireplace and when she realises her suitcase a squeal of excitement 

“Sleep over!” Rain shouted, Storm couldn’t help but smile a little at the brunette, she felt like she could relax a little finally she knew all hell was going to break loose when she gets back home for the summer holidays but right now, here and now she was safe and she could relax, the only thing she will have to deal with is the nightmares. But like other nights she could always put up a silencing spell 


	4. Chapter 4

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

Storm was yet again thrown into another nightmare she really was getting sick of them. Maybe she should have asked Severus for the sleeping potion, a scream tore through her throat as she sat up in bed panting glad, she had put up that silencing spell around her bed. She didn’t want to disturbed the girls in the room, Storm sat there and panted and looked around the room suddenly getting the chills. She knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep without any help of a potion and climbed out of bed to ask Minerva if they had any spare, she got to their door and it was slightly opened she pushed it and walked in on something she shouldn’t have. Storms eyes widened as she took a step back and went to turn back around but by then Minerva caught her eye 

“Storm!?” Minerva said in a slightly shocked voice and the two men stopped and turned and climbed off each other, Storm had her eyes closed and refused to move 

“Storm” Minerva tried again as she walked closer to the girl, before she could get to her Storm ran out of the house… cabin? And into the night, she didn’t stop running, Sirius and Minerva chased after her leaving Severus with the kids. When she did, she noticed she was at the quidditch field and she stopped and bent over panting to catch her breath, that’s when she noticed someone in the sky on a broom she squinted and noticed it was Madam Hooch. Storm sat down and just watched her for a little while her arms folded over her knees and chin resting on top, roughly ten minutes later Rolanda noticed her and glided down and landed in front of her. 

“What are you going out here so late? Weren’t you staying at Minerva’s cabin?” Rolanda asked 

“Yes but… never mind” Storm said, shaking her head wanting to get rid of the image. 

“Why are you out here? You look like you’ve been crying, is everything okay?” Storm asked Rolanda laughed a bit at Storm’s bluntness 

“Yes, I just miss my daughter” Rolanda sighed 

“Oh, you have a daughter?” Storm asked quietly 

“Had, she… she died 73 years ago” Rolanda whispered 

“Oh, I’m sorry how… how did she die?” Storm asked hoping she isn’t stepping over the line 

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to!” Storm then panicked, causing Rolanda to laugh a little 

“It’s okay. Her and my husband… well ex-husband? She was a still born, and he killed himself out of grief a few months later, I tried to help him I, but I too was battling my own depression over it. I did everything I could to save him but it was too late.” Rolanda said a few tears running down her face she sniffled. Storm reached out her hand and put it on top of Rolanda’s which surprised her she didn’t move or made a sudden movement 

“I’m sorry” Storm whispered 

“Not your fault dear” Hooch replied 

“I wonder what it’s like” Storm frowned 

“What, what’s like?” Hooch asked 

“To have a mother… and father love you and miss you” Storm whispered she left her hand on Madam Hooch’s and curled into the women with a quiet sigh. Rolanda didn’t know what to say, SHE KNEW how the Malfoy’s treated her so it’s not like she can say “they do love you” when it’s clear they don’t. She didn’t know how to comfort the girl she has come to care for as her own. So, they just sat there in silence until that was broken by Minerva and Sirius. 

“There you are we have been looking for you everywhere” Minerva panted 

“I doubt that, you looked very busy. Storm huffed and rolled her eyes but didn’t move from her position, 

“You shouldn’t have run” Minerva said 

“You do realise you can’t tell me what to do right? You are my Professor and we aren’t in school, so you don’t have the right to boss me around” Storm glared at her 

“You are staying under my roof I do think that means you have to listen to what I tell you” Minerva replied stiffly not used to having one of her children talk back to her 

“You're Not my mother so stop trying to be!” Storm yelled as she jumped to her feet tears in her eyes. 

“No, you real mother just sits back and beats you. While Minerva here actually cares about you” Sirius growled, Storm turned and glared at her 

“No one asked you mutt” Storm snarled 

“STORM” Minerva yelled shocked, Storm flinched and ran tears rushing down her face she didn’t stop running until she reached the girls bathroom, she bent over the sink and noticed a small snake, she remembers learning Parsel tongue when she was growing up and spoke, she then went down the slide she heard about the Chamber of Secrets she knew this would be the best place to hide, and hide she did, for three weeks she hide in the chamber and snuck out to get food, it was one night she was walking back she got caught. by Rolanda nonetheless who sighed in relief. 

“We have been sick with worry over you” Rolanda sighed as she knelt down in front of the young blonde 

“You had me terrified” Hooch whispered she looks as bit fragile as she did the night, she talked about her daughter 

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Storm said looking at her feet, Rolanda reached out her hand to grab the young girls chin she flinched at the touch but soon relaxed when she realises, she wasn’t about to get hurt. Hooch gently lifted her head, so their eyes met. 

“Don’t ever do that again please” Hooch whispered so brokenly all Storm could do was nod. 

“Come let’s go back to my room, you can stay with me I’ll let Minerva know I have found you” Rolanda said as she walked back toward her living quarters. She set up the spare room as soon as they walked in, Storm walked around the small but cosy space with a small smile she noticed a picture on the fireplace and went and had a look, it was Rolanda with whom she assumed was her husband and daughter. Rolanda found the young girl on the couch holding the picture with a soft smile on her face, the older woman came and sat down beside her. Storm handed over picture

“She’s beautiful, and very lucky to have had a mother like you” Storm said quietly not ready to meet the eyes of the older women. 

“She was very beautiful and very smart” Rolanda replied as she ran a finger down her daughter's face. A small sigh escaped her throat as she placed the picture back where it belonged and stuck her head in the fireplace giving Minerva a Floo call to let her know that Storm was safe and sound. Of course, Minerva stepped through seconds later by herself this time 

“Storm Malfoy where have you been! I’ve been worried sick looking for you” Minerva said hysterically 

“It doesn’t matter where I was, I was safe, and I went to the kitchen to get food so don’t worry I ate” Storm huffed refusing to look Minerva in the eye. She looked twice her age and Storm felt slightly bad, she wasn’t used to people caring about her it was all new and it scared her, she did a lot of thinking down in the chamber and she knew deep down she could trust them, trust them with her secret. But was she ready to share it yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

Storm was sitting by the whomping willow when Severus and Lupin were making their way back to the cabin, they could hear her talking to someone 

“Storm who are you talking to?” Lupin asked he saw no one around 

“Francis” Storm replied looking up at them, 

“Francis?” Lupin asked hesitantly he was a bit scared to ask 

“The whomping willow” Storm said standing up pointing to the tree. Both men looked at Storm a bit baffled 

“I didn’t know he had a name” Lupin mused 

“No one cared enough to ask, I like plants you see. I spend a lot of time in the green house with Professor Sprout” Storm smiled as she walked back to the cabin with them. 

“You and Rain have that in common then, the plants thing” Severus said quietly Storm couldn’t help the small smile on her face even if she wanted to. The walk back to the cabin was quiet, as much as Storm was slowly enjoying the company of the adults and six kids it was overwhelming and loud a lot of the time. She has ever only been by herself and her… guardians. She refused to call them parents well out loud. She knew if they found out they called them anything, but she would get a good beating. 

“Everything okay Storm?” Lupin asked noticing the young blonde seemed off in space 

“Just thinking of mother and father sir” Storm said with a slight frown, Severus flinched, Storm didn’t notice it, but Lupin did. He would have to ask about it later 

“What about your mother and father?” Lupin asked, but before she could reply they were at the cabin. Storm ran inside happy she didn’t have to answer, when she got inside, she noticed Harry, Hermione and Neville were there. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you had company” Storm blushed and took a step back. The three adults blinked. They have heard about Storm the kids talk about her enough as does Rolanda, Minerva, Sirius and Lupin. But they never seen her in person, she definitely looked like her mother, and very much like Draco which didn’t surprise them since Lucius is her father (they didn’t know the real story) 

“Hi, I’m Storm Malfoy” the blonde bowed her head politely 

“How do you do in Hermione, this is Harry and Neville” the brunette smiled, 

“Are the others here?” Storm asked looking at Minerva she nodded her head and pointed up the bedrooms and Storm

“Excuse me,” Storm said and politely walked off. Later at dinner when Storm found out about what a Harry and Ron did, she brought it up 

“Excuse me Harry” Storm said politely he blinked she really isn’t anything like her brother, which was different 

“Yes Storm?” Harry replied 

“Is it true you and your friend Ronald Weasley drove his father's car; the one Professor McGonagall uses into Francis?” Storm asked

“Francis?” Harry said slightly confused Storm couldn’t help but frown 

“The whomping willow” Storm replied like it was obvious doesn’t anyone apart from Professor Sprout know his name.

“The Whomping Willow has a name?” Harry blinked 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t he?” Storm said confused 

“How do you know he had a name?” Hermione asked 

“I asked him of course” Storm said everyone looked at her like she was slightly insane. She narrowed her eyes and huffed and looked every bit like her older brother. *there it is* Harry chuckled to himself 

“You asked the Whomping willow his name?” Sirius said looking at her strangely 

“The black blood really has rubbed off on you hasn’t it” he replied 

“I’m not insane” Storm snapped at him cousin or not 

“Of course not, no one said you were dear” Minerva jumped in quickly they didn’t need yet another argument between the two. 

“I bet you talk to your broom” Storm said changing the subject back to Harry who blushed madly and stuttered over his words, he didn’t like to be called out like that.

“What’s her name then” Storm huffed. 

“I-I. Okay I get your point, you talked to the Whomp… Francis. Yes, it is true what Ron and I did” 

“Have you apologised yet?” Storm asked Harry blinked and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. 

“Well no.” Harry replied 

“I think you should you really hurt him” Storm frowned 

“Hurt him! He nearly killed us!” Harry said eyes wide open, he has no clue why he was having this conversation, but he wasn’t going to stop it 

“Well, that’s because you drove right into him and broke his branches when you could have waited for Mr Weasley’s parents to come back and or owled the school like any logical child would do” Storm said sitting back. Harry has never ever felt this scolded in his life apart from when Minerva did it, he looked at her and she smiled and just shrugged her shoulders. 

“I-I” Harry stuttered everyone at the table snickered and even Severus looked amused, 

“I will apologise to him when I go back to Hogwarts” Harry blushed and felt like a child again under Storms gaze, she smiled at him 

“Thank-you he would really like that” Storm smiled 

“Did you know Bouncing Bulbs can be quite aggressive when they feel threatened; and they jump towards the possible attacker and try to hit it. We learnt about it last year one went for Penelope” Storm giggled at the memory of the girl run and squealing trying to get away from it. 

“You never told us that!” Sadie burst out laughing 

“Professor Sprout used a knockback jinx which almost hit her because she was running around” Storm giggled madly. 

“Are you a fan of herbology?” Neville asked 

“Yes! I just love plants!” Storms eyes lit up 

“I was pretty good at herbology myself” Neville said proud of himself, 

“I will be taking over from Professor Sprout in a few years” Neville said Minerva smiled Severus looked like he just ate a sour lemon 

“Sir of the wind changes your face would be stuck like that” Sadie pipped on, the look he sent to her, made her quickly take a bit of food

“I’ve never heard that saying” Storm said confused 

“That’s because it’s a muggle term” Severus replied Storm blinked at him

“You're a muggle-born?” Storm said shocked 

“Half-blood” Severus replied in a deadly and offensive tone 

“Sorry” Storm blushed 

“It’s fine” Severus replied 

“So, the Malfoy’s how are they doing?” Hermione asked changing the subject the whole table went still and Storm flinched and fake smiled 

“They are doing fine thank-you” Storm said in a very Malfoy tone. 

“Alright let’s finish dinner and get a bit of studying in before bed” Minerva interrupted the kids quietly and quickly ate the rest of their food before they all excused themselves and ran off. 

“Please refrain from talking about Storm’s parents to her, there is a bit of a situation going on with them at the moment we are trying to take care off” Minerva said politely but in her Professor voice 

“Right sorry” Hermione blushed Minerva nodded. She knew the girl meant well, but she is very protective of the twelve year old. Luckily Rolanda wasn’t here 

“Rolanda has taken her under her wing, it’s so good to see her smile again, it’s been many, many years” Minerva sighed 

“Does any legal action need to be taken, does Draco know?” Harry asked 

“Not yet, and I’m not sure” Minerva frowned 

“Storm” Minerva called from the bottom of the stairs and the blonde appears 

“Yes Professor?” Storm asked 

“I told you it’s Minerva or Minnie while we are here dear” Minerva shook her head, 

“Right sorry” Storm nodded 

“Could you come down here a minute please?” Minerva asked Storm looked at her Sceptically but slowly descended the stairs. All eyes were on her and she felt uncomfortable 

“Does your brother know?” Minerva asked 

“About what” Storm asked refusing to look at anyone she knew exactly what they meant 

“Your father beating you badly and your mother not doing anything about it” Sirius said bluntly Storm glared at him and snarled 

“Sirius!” Minerva hissed 

“Look I’m a Black **I know** what happens behind closed doors **I know** what my Aunty and Uncle did to Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Although Cissy didn’t get the worst end that was saved for Bella. It’s no wonder she turned insane and Andy left.” Sirius replied 

“I’m not even Lucius’s daughter” Storm yelled and froze everyone blinked and looked her 

“You weren’t meant to know that” Storm said 

“Narcissa cheated on Lucius!” Sirius said gaping 

“Saw that coming” Harry muttered, and Hermione elbowed him 

“Do you know who your real father is?” Minerva asked 

“No” Storm said looking at the ground she was going to be in so much trouble she knew Sirius was going to saying something to her mother, which she will then tell Lucius 

“Sirius you can’t say anything to her!” Storm side wide eyes and hyperventilating 

“Promise me you won’t say anything to her! He will kill me!” Storm freaked out tears rushing down her eyes 

“His going to kill me” Storm whispered burying her head in her hands and crying 

“He won’t touch you!” Minerva growled, 

“You can’t promise that I have to go home for the summer!” ‘Storm said frantically. 

“If he does hurt you, I will make him pay” Severus snarled 

“I thought he was meant to be my friend, but he is just like my step- father” Severus growled Storm blinked 

“Your step-father beat you?” Storm whispered. Severus' side glanced at the three visitors and then stiffly nodded his head. Storm blinked at him 

“I’m sorry” she whispered 

“Not your fault” Severus said quietly, 

“But if you do want to talk about it, I am here I know what it’s like” he said softly Storm nodded. She managed to calm down enough, 

“We need to tell Dumbledore” Minerva said

“Sirius, Severus would you say with the child while I go talk to Albus” Minerva asked they nodded 

“Are you wanting to stay here or come with?” Minerva asked 

“Can I go see Rolanda?” Storm asked quietly 

“Of course,” Minerva nodded; she wished the young girl felt this comfortable with her but at the same time she had six other kids to worry about. They made it through the Floo, and Minerva started towards Albus’s office while Storm headed towards Hooch’s office to see if she was in. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1 trigger warning child abuse**

“YOU TOLD THEM!?” Lucius screamed spit flying out his mouth as just fist connected with her face, she heard a crunch and she knew she was going to die, 

“You made us look like a fool!” He yelled as he grabbed his wand 

“Cruico!” He yelled in pure rage Storm screamed a blood curling scream he stopped for a few seconds and sent another Cruico her way, he kicked her a few more times breaking several ribs. He even sent some cutting curses several hours later he walked away, he was going to let her blood to death, she managed just barely to get to the Floo network and stand, 

“McGonagall’s Cabin” Storm said and stumbled in everyone looked up at the fireplace and a bloodied Storm fell out and crashed to the floor 

“STORM!!” Rain screamed and ran to her and cradled her head

“Mum! We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey! She’s bleeding out” Rain cried out and that’s when everyone snapped into reality everyone got up and ran around in Chaos, Severus picked her up carefully and flooed ahead while Minerva sent a Patronus to Rolanda and Dumbledore tell her to meet them at the hospital wing, everyone grab a handful and went to McGonagall’s office and ran to the hospital wing. Once everyone was there Pomfrey started doing spells 

“She has old breaks, and she is covered in marks” Pomfrey said 

“Lucius has been beating her since she was little” Minerva replied. And on que the two Malfoy’s and Draco and Voldemort burst through the door 

“What’s going on here” Lucius snarled Storm opened her eyes she hurt all over 

“You!” Rain screamed running towards the elder blonde he swept a motion in the air and she went crashing into a wall, Storm sat up 

“How dare you!” Storm screamed and grabbed her wand, and start shooting spells out of her wand, she was running on adrenaline, with one final blow she killed him. 

“You little brat he was my prized Death Eater!” Voldemort snarled as he started firing at the girl, Storm put up a pretty good fight, but she was getting weak fast, 

“Now, why don’t we all calm down” Dumbledore said calmly Storm sent a spell his way, he easily dodged it. 

“He isn’t even my father!” Stormed heaved 

“I know… I am” Dumbledore said everyone froze even Voldemort was curious 

“I think I would remember if I slept with you” Narcissa snipped, 

“I used a Polyjuice potion. I needed a back-up plan just in case Harry couldn’t defeat Voldemort. I knew once Lucius found out the child isn’t his, he would either hurt her and or get kid of her and I would swop in and save ‘the day’ by taking her in and moulding her into what I needed” Dumbledore said Storm felt sick to her stomach she wasn’t the only one

“That’s fucked even for me” Voldemort said in disgust, Before anyone could blink a killing spell was aiming straight for Voldemort who didn’t even have time to block it or get out of the way dropped dead as well, who sent the spell no one knew

“What have I missed?” Draco blinked looking between everyone.

“Storm dear” Narcissa replied quietly she wanted to comfort her right now

“Get away from Me! Storm screamed 

“You let him beat me every day off my life! You let him torture me! Rape me! You let him do whatever he wanted! Don’t you dare try and act like a caring or loving mother!” Storm screamed Draco looked between his family 

“Mother tell me this isn’t true” Draco whispered if he had known he would have gotten his sister far away from them. Narcissa refused to meet his eye Storm threw up everything taking too much of a toll in her body 

“He raped you?” Rain said too quiet for anyone to hears, tears welled up her eyes instantly 

“Storm you need to get back into bed” ‘Pomfrey said when she noticed the blood, Storm collapsed before she could move Draco quickly caught her and placed her on the bed, as Pomfrey and Severus went to work trying to save the young girl.

“I trusted you” Minerva whispered 

“I looked up to you” Minerva added she was completely disgusted. Rain sent a curse towards Dumbledore and he blocked it easily and she sent more 

“Rain!” Severus whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder,

“How could you have done something so sick!” Minerva snarled. Everyone took a step back. Narcissa was now sitting on a chair, her face deadly pale. Draco was sitting beside his sister's bed refusing to look at his mother. Tears silently slipping down his face. Rolanda was sitting on her other side 

“Draco” Rolanda whispered 

“I care for your sister as my own” Hooch whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair

“You do?” Draco asked looking up 

“I do” Rolanda smiled softly 

“Would you adopt her?” Draco asked 

“Draco!” Narcissa said upset 

“No mother, you should have taken care of her she was your daughter instead you let him do those things to her. I don’t want her anywhere near you!” Draco glared at his mother. Narcissa sighed 

“Let me make it up to her, I will do better I promise” Narcissa cried 

“It’s not up to me. It’s up to Storm, and right now she can’t make any decisions so I or Madam Hooch will be making them for her” Draco said stiffly. 

“I’ve called the Minster” Sirius said, and in came the Minster himself and Auror’s they levitated all three of the dead bodies 

“Who killed them” Shacklebolt asked 

“Storm killed Lucius in self-defence, Voldemort killed Dumbledore and we don’t know who killed Voldemort” 

“She is Magically exhausted; I have no idea when she will wake. We can either leave her in the hospital bay, or if you are more comfortable you can take her home and contact me when she wakes” Pomfrey said looking at Draco. He looked up at Hooch 

“Can she stay with you?” Draco asked as he ran a hand affectionately down his sister’s face 

“She already does, but if that is what you want, I would happily watch over her” Rolanda nodded 

“Thank-you, will I be alright to visit?” Draco asked 

“Of course, dear Draco” Hooch nodded and smiled.

“Thank-you I must go but please let me know of any change” Draco asked 

“Of course, Draco” Rolanda nodded. Draco left and Rain took his spot by her side 

“She will wake up, though won’t she?” Rain asked looking up at Pomfrey 

“She should, she used a lot of her magic to kill him and she was beaten very badly” Pomfrey said making sure to make eye contact with Narcissa 

“I feel so sick” Narcissa whispered as she put her hands in her head breathing deeply, Pomfrey handed her a bucket just in case 

“How could he do that” Narcissa whispered 

“Who” Sirius growled 

“Albus or Lucius” Sirius asked Narcissa flinched 

“Albus” Narcissa replied 

“Guess that’s what happens when you go and open your legs for everyone else” Sirius replied 

“Sirius!” Minerva huffed. 

“What!” Sirius replied 

“Look I know I should have been a better mother” Narcissa replied looking up at Sirius

“I know I should have protected her from Lucius, but you know what his like it’s all a blur to me” Narcissa whispered

“Which is why I was finding it elsewhere” Narcissa replied 

“I wanted to leave him” Narcissa sighed 

“But then we found out I was pregnant, but then when he found out it wasn’t even his” Narcissa shuddered 

“I regret not protecting her, I just wish I could take it all back” Narcissa whispered 

“Well it’s too late for that” Rain huffed 

“Rain” Minerva said 

“What!” Rain said looking up at Minerva raised her eyebrow 

“Madam Hooch has been more her mother this past year then Mrs Malfoy has this past twelve years” Rain said glaring at the latter. Narcissa flinched 

“Ms Black” Narcissa said 

“Excuse me?” Rain said stiffly 

“I said it’s Ms Black and I will be changing Storm’s name to Black as well” Narcissa said as she stood up and left to go to the court. 

Rain began to shake as she watched the woman leave. Minerva placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off as she turned around, pointed in Storm’s direction, 

“We can’t let her get away with this.” Rain said desperately 

“She didn’t get away with anything, Rain. She was used by Dumbledore, as was Storm. It’s going to take time for her to gain anyone's trust back after what she did to Storm, if any of us trust her at all.” Sirius told her, 

“Why didn’t anyone help her?” Rain asked as she began to cry.

“Obviously no one knew,” Severus said quietly he too felt the heavy weight in the room. 

Minerva didn’t know what to do. She put her arms around her daughter and let her cry, while looking to Sirius with pleading eyes. None of them had an answer for why any of this happened. Rain got more and more upset as she muffled her sobs into her mom’s shoulder. As she began to shake, Minerva rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

“If it helps at all, fuck that lady.” Emmett said finally speaking up

“Careful.” Minerva said shooting him a look 

“No, I mean it. She’s a coward.” Emmet added. Preston nodded in agreement,

“She did let her husband rape her daughter.” He shrugged at his mum, 

“I don’t really know Storm’s mum all that well, but I don’t know if I even want to.” Preston added on

“Let’s give it time and play everything by ear. Following Storms lead on this. Okay? Sirius said looking around the room and told them,

Everyone simply nodded as the room fell silent. The only sounds being made came from Madam Pomfrey as she worked and Rain’s cries. As the girl calmed down, Minerva continued to rub her back and occasionally stroke her hair. Once she had stopped, her mother pulled her toward a chair beside Storm’s bed and had her sit down.

“SOOO on another note does that mean your Headmistress now?” Sadie asked quietly, breaking the sombre silence everyone looked at the young Hufflepuff and blinked. She had a point although with everything that has happened it is the last of their worries. 

“Yes, I guess so” Minerva sighed this year was going to be a very long year 


	7. Chapter 7

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

It’s been a few weeks since Storm put herself into a magical coma, Draco came and visited as often as possible. Hooch watched over her and gave her the potions that were needed.

Minerva and the six of her kids were visiting today in hopes that maybe she will wake and wake she did. 

“Rain” Storm rasped, her throat was dry, and she needed water but there was one thing she needed to do first. Draco sat up straight, in response to hearing his sister rasp, 

“Storm?” Rain said, leaning over Storm slightly. Storm opened her eyes slowly and groaned 

“I’m here” Rain said Storm slowly sat up with the help of Draco, Storm looked at Rain and gave a small smile she grabbed Rain by the hair and pulled her into a kiss everyone looked shocked and looked away while the two kissed. They pulled apart and Storm slumped against the headboard once done with a smile on her face. 

“Why do I hurt so much” Storm groaned a minute later once she recovered from the kiss 

“You magically exhausted yourself dear” Rolanda said, Draco handed her a cup of cold water Storm took a few sips and sighed 

“Hey Dray” Storm smiled as she looked over at her older brother, worry lines were starting to show. She had a sudden urge to poke them, 

“Hey Sis, why didn’t you tell me he was hurting you” Draco sighed 

“Could you really have done anything?” Storm asked the kiss being completely forgotten for the time being 

“You could have stayed with me” Draco said 

“You would have saved me?” Storm asked 

“Yes” Draco said 

“Oh” Storm said blinking, she didn’t think her brother would have done that and he didn’t want to stress him out even more, 

“I am here now though and I’m only a Floo away and an owl away I’m glad you are awake we were getting worried” Draco sighed 

“I’m sorry,” Storm frowned. That's the first time someone has ever admitted out loud they were worried about her, and it made it even more special that it was her brother. 

“So…. what’s happened while I’ve been unconscious” Storm asked changing the subject 

“Well you killed father, mother changed both your and her name to Black, Dumbledore got arrested and is in Azkaban” Draco shrugged 

“Well okay then” Storm said nodding her head she thought she remembered killing him, she didn’t feel any remorse that sick fuck got what he deserved.

“You kissed me” Rain said, blinking bringing them back to what happened as soon as Storm woke, Rain was kind of speechless this whole time. Storm instantly blushed 

“You mean you didn’t want to kiss me?” Strom asked with raised eyebrow teasing the girl 

“Because I clearly remember overhearing you telling Minnie at our first dinner that you wanted to kiss me” Storm said smugly. 

“I do want to kiss you; I just wasn’t expecting it” Rain said 

“We could always do it again” Storm winked and a smirked 

“Not right now you aren’t, you need to rest the last thing you need to be doing is kissing each other” Minerva said stepping up to the bed causing everyone to chuckle. 

“Muuuummmm” Rain sighed 

“Not now Rain” Minerva bristled. 

“Alright let’s Strom rest, we are going home” Minerva said before the two girls could get any ideas. 

“I just woke up I’m not going to rest anytime soon” Storm said trying to climb out of bed 

“Oh yes you are missy” said Pomfrey stepping into the room Strom groaned 

“Glad someone had a sense of coming to get me” Pomfrey smiled at Severus 

“Mood killer” Storm fake pouted, and fake glared at Severus who just looked amused 

“Okay everyone but Draco and Rolanda out” Pomfrey said shoving everyone out 

“Wait!” Rain said everyone froze and she ducked under Pomfrey and ran to Storm's side and gave her a quick kiss and ran back to Minerva with a wicked grin on her face. Draco couldn’t help but laugh. Half an hour later there was a knock at her bedroom door, 

“Can I come in?” Narcissa asked Storm looked over at her mother and glared Rolanda looking over and Narcissa and gave a small nod, 

“What are you doing here” Storm growled sitting up Pomfrey sighed, but continued the check up 

“I wanted to talk to you, I’ve been talking to both Draco and Rolanda this past week, Draco wants Rolanda to adopt you” Narcissa said stepping closer to the bed Storm felt like she had the wind noticed out of her she looked between Draco and the women whose taken care of her for the past year 

“Why?” Storm looked over at him she didn’t know how to feel, some part of her always wanted this, someone to come save her but now that he is dead could she really leave her mother. Yes, she didn’t protect her from him, but she still loves her mother in some sort of way, and she didn’t know how to feel about the thought of leaving her. 

“I just wasn’t sure you still wanted your mother to be your… mother after what’s happened,” Draco blushed. Strom looked down she couldn’t help but frown she hadn’t really thought about what would happen if she got out of Lucius thumb, 

“I… I don’t know, I need time to think about it” Storm stuttered her voice cracking, she was visibly uncomfortable. Everyone looked a bit shocked at her reaction but didn’t comment on it, 

“Okay” Rolanda nodded, sensing how touchy this subject is going to be, she did see the young girl as her daughter, and she wouldn’t be upset if she said no as long as she could still be a part of her life. She deeply cared for the blonde, and she would do whatever makes her happy. 

Over the past week Storm got food in bed, and visited; by Narcissa, Draco, and Rain. Her and Rain would share secret kisses when no one was looking, but they didn’t put a name on what they are just yet. Soon enough she was allowed to leave her bed and start taking things easy and start using her magic again, she also had to go to the court to make a statement about Albus Dumbledore and Lucius even though he is dead and it was proven she was his daughter, and when everyone found out what he did everyone turned against him, completely and utterly disgusted in him. 

It also got out what Lucius Malfoy did and the Malfoy name was dragged through the mud, luckily for Draco he too managed to change his name to be Black, he wanted nothing to do with his father or that name, and it was because of Lucius Malfoy that the name died when he did, they sold most of the Malfoy family heirlooms and donated some money to the orphanages the rest was shared between the three of them. They were trying to make a new name better for the Blacks and Sirius was glad to be the help of that, but things were about to change for the Black family. For the better or the worst is yet to be determined.

Storm got a letter in the mail, it was by. Bellatrix Black… her Aunty, she thought she died, if so, how is she here? Although that was the last thing she was worried about. Bellatrix wanted to meet her niece, she told Rain about it just in case she goes missing and of course Rain gathered her siblings and they all made a plan to see the crazy witch. Soon they were all sneaking out to meet her at Hogs Head, the seven of them sat together Bellatrix found them easily 

“I thought I said come alone” Bella said sitting down 

“I’m a Black Aunt Bella, I’m not stupid I know you would have brought back up somewhere around here under some charms” Storm smirked as she looked around the mostly empty pub. She knew that they had to be under some sort of charm to make them invisible Bella was impressed. 

“Nothing like your brother, you are definitely far more intelligent than he was at your age” Bella nodded satisfied with the youngest Black in the family 

“So why did you want to meet? I thought you died. '' Storm asked

“I did in this universe, besides I wanted to ask if it was true what Lucius did to you” Bella asked spitting his name is disgust 

“You’re not from this universe, and you think I would make something like that up?” Storm asked with an arched eyebrow and offered 

“Of course, not” Bella glared 

“Well It is true, and Mother let him” Storm said her mask in place she still hasn’t fully forgiven her mother for what she has done. 

“That’s so unlike her” Bella frowned 

“She always wanted a second child, but Lucius could never bare her another, and the fact she got you, still can’t believe Albus did that. If he wasn’t in Azkaban, I would have killed him myself” Bella snarled everyone, but Storm flinched 

“Was she under some sort of spell? I know Cissy, she would never let anyone harm her children” Bella said, and it’s true she remembered when her and Narcissa went to Severus for Draco, so to hear that Narcissa just let her own daughter be abused didn’t sit right with her. 

“Would it have made a difference if she was” Storm snapped

“Of course, it would have been!! She would have gotten you away!” Bella shrieked like the mad women she is, 

“She would have saved you! She wouldn’t have let that man lay a hand on your head!!” Bella continued to rant

“How can I believe you! You’re on his side” Storm snarled as she hit the table and stood glaring hard at her aunty. and looked every bit of Black, Bellatrix had to blink there was no mistaking that this child is Narcissa’s she looked exactly like her when she was twelve 

“I may be on The Dark Lord’s side, but I do care about my sister and my niece and nephew, if Lucius didn’t cast the spell, I can bet it was that sick fucker Albus. Didn’t he say he did it all so he could get a perfect little pawn” Bella mused.

If Bellatrix wasn’t on the dark side Storm knew she would have gotten along great with her aunty but alas that will never happen 

“Believe what you want Aunt Bella, my mother was a monster, but it runs in our blood doesn't it? So how do we know it just wasn’t her what makes you so believe she was under some sort of spell?” Storm said darkly Bellatrix glared at her niece, did she just say her whole family is monsters. Which in fact she is half true there wasn’t a good Black in the family, well apart from Sirius but that doesn’t count, although he did get undisowned once Narcissa took back the Black name. 

“I shall prove it to you” Bellatrix said before standing up and leaving, Storm was heaving in anger of course her Aunty would stick up for her mother trying to claim she was under some spell she needed to talk to Draco right away, 

“Are you okay?” Rain asked wearily she just hoped that she wasn’t going to go down a dark path that most Black’s go down 

“I’m Fine” Storm said stiffly the walk back was quiet and intense 

“There you are” Minerva sighed once they were back at Hooch’s private room. They noticed Storms dark look 

“What happened?” Rolanda asked carefully

“I need to speak to my brother” Storm said in a dark tone. Severus knew that tone and it meant business 

“It’s two in the morning” Minerva said Storm sent her a glare and again someone was reminded just who her mother was, it was quiet eerily how much she looked like her mother when she was in a bad mood, 

“Right okay” Minerva cleared her throat 

“What” Storm huffed annoyed 

“You look exactly like your mother when you're in a bad mood,” Sirius said with a shrug. Storm turned and looked at him while Severus was calling for Draco. 

“I want you in the room with us” Storm said Sirius blinked surprised, but nodded 

Draco walked in blurry eyed 

“What’s going on?” He asked 

“I need to speak with you, I just saw Aunt Bella” Storm said 

“YOU WERE WITH BELLATRIX LESTRANGE” Minerva shrieked 

“Not now,” Storm said, waving her hand. She walked into her bedroom Sirius and Draco followed 

“Aunt Bella seems to think Lucius or Albus put some sort of spell or something on mother, she said she knows mother and mother would never harm or let someone harm her child” Storm raged 

“That would actually make sense” Draco frowned 

“You’re on her side!” Storm yelled

“I’m not but I think it is an actual factor we might need to take; I’ll contact her in the morning and do some spells to check. Aunt Bella is really smart when it comes to this stuff” Draco said, Storm sighed 

“As much as I hate saying this I agree” Sirius said Storm huffed and stormed out 

“Your young lady!” Minerva huffed 

“What” Storm said crossing her arms glaring at the women 

“You put my children in danger” Minerva said 

“Actually, I didn’t! I was going to go by myself like she told me too, but they are the ones who snuck out and followed me! So maybe you should keep a better eye on your own children” Storm snarled 

“She is telling the truth we wanted to go with her” Rain said stepping forward 

“Why didn’t you get an adult!” Minerva shouted Rain’s eyes went wide and she took a step back, Severus put a hand on her shoulder

“Because I wanted to see what she had to say” Storm shouted back 

“I should have every right to she is my Aunty!” Storm added 

“She is a death eater; she could have killed you!” Minerva shouted 

“Like I would put Rain in harm’s way!” Storm shouted 

“Hey what about us” Sadie fake pouted everyone looked at Sadie 

“Not the right time?” Sadie said

“I think not” Severus replied 

“Well of course Rain is going to follow you. She likes you!” Minerva stressed 

“And I like her!” Storm yelled and then froze they hadn’t actually admitted it to each other that there was something going on between them yet, 

“Look I didn’t ask for them to come, I didn’t want them to come. But they did and I can’t change that” Storm said calmly 

“Look how about we all go to bed and just calm down” Rolanda said 

“I’m not happy that she went and saw Bellatrix Lestrange either, but yelling is not going to do anything” Hooch added. 

“I will be talking to you in the morning about it though” Hooch said looking at Storm who rolled her eyes. 

Minerva left with everyone and Draco went home, and Storm stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. It wasn't until midday Storm came out of her room. Narcissa and Draco were sitting at the table with Rolanda having something to drink and eat 

“Nice of you to finally join us” Hooch said Storm rolled her eyes and helped herself to some juice 

“So, I heard you saw Bellatrix,” Narcissa said slowly not wanting to set her daughter off 

“Yeah I did but what are you going to do about it” Storm replied

“Technically I am still your mother, although thanks to you and your Aunty who also came to see me by the way, found out I was indeed cursed” Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow she wasn’t used to Strom talking back sometimes but she is acting every bit of Black and she didn’t know how to feel, Storm looked at her mother 

“Doesn’t change what happened though” Storm said

“I know, and I am going to do everything I can to fix that. I hope one day you can forgive me” Narcissa frowned now that she is in her right state of mind, she feels so disgusted with herself and her ex-husband. 

“Maybe” Storm shrugged. As she sat down to have some lunch, 

“Didn’t Aunt Bella die?” Draco ask and that’s when it hit everyone, they blinked and looked at Storm 

“She said she wasn’t from this universe” Storm replied 

“Does that mean…” Rolanda said wide eyed 

“That Mr No Nose could be back?” Draco replied Storm Snorted and Narcissa gave her son a look. 

“What he doesn’t!” Draco said with shudder, Narcissa shook her head. In an amusement, she looked at her son and daughter affectionately. Strom gave her a side glance 

“What?” Narcissa asked 

“Just the way you are looking at me not once in my twelve years of it have, I seen you look at me like that” Storm said 

“I know and I truly am sorry” Narcissa sighed. She really hopes she wouldn’t hold it over her for too long. Storm noticed the shift in Narcissa and started feeling a little guilty, but that still doesn’t change the fact of what she did or well didn’t do but was it really her fault? If she was under a spell?? Storm was so conflicted about how to feel about Narcissa. Part of her wanted to forgive her and see if she could truly be her mother but mother but at the same time she has gone twelve years of her life being abused by her step farther and she sat back and did nothing cursed or no curse, she really wished she had someone to talk to about this, maybe she could talk to Draco, or even Severus or Sirius might be able to help. She just didn’t know. Then what about Rolanda; this woman stepped up and acted like her mother when her real mother couldn’t or well didn't. Could she really up and leave her, Storm was feeling so overwhelmed with emotions and she didn’t know what to do. 

“You okay ill sis?” Draco asked he could see the battle behind her eyes 

“Hmm,” Storm blinked looking at him 

“Is everything okay?” He asked again 

“Yeah just… thinking” Storm said Draco nodded his head. 

“I’m going for a walk” Storm sighed and stood up and left the private quarters going for a nice long walk outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Same Disclaimer as chapter 1

“Can you be anymore stupid!” Emmett yelled 

“Excuse me! How dare you” Storm snarled pointing her wand at him Rain was standing on the stand lines looking hurt and betrayed 

“Storm is thinking about staying with Narcissa” Sadie replied quietly Minerva blinked and looked at Storm 

“She is running back to the person who let her get raped, and she is going to forgive her and act like it didn’t happen” Emmett growled as he pulled out his wand 

“I never said I was going to forgive her or forget about you draft idiot!” Storm growled 

“Storm” Rain said quietly even if she did like the blonde, she was calling her brother names and holding a wand at him. 

“What!” Storm huffed looking at her crush, she saw her face and it hurt her slightly to see her like that. But she is standing her ground. 

“Okay you two let’s take a deep breath” Minerva said trying to step in between the two, 

“She was under a spell” Storm said 

“Oh, so that excuses her for what she did!” Emmet growled 

“Of course not! But she wasn’t in her state of mind! You heard Aunt Bella!” Storm cried out 

“Your Aunty is a fucking psychopath! And I guess you’re following in her footsteps” Emmett scoffed 

“Emmett!” Minerva said shocked 

“Antecoulatia” Storm screamed Emmett put up a shield 

“Storm!” Rain screamed in horror 

“Aqua Eructo” Emmett shouted Storm then used an Arrow shooting spell just missing Emmett and Minerva had dragged the rest of the kids out of the way. 

“Avifors” Emmett shouted, Storm raised her eyebrow they sent a few more spells and Emmett used a strong cutting spell which hit through Strom’s shield and cleanly sliced off her leg, a scream tore through her throat, as she quickly cast a spell to stop the bleeding. Storm lay on the ground panting and attempted to stand up a dark look on her face. Minerva has seen this look before on all the Black children, and it never ended well. Minerva jumped in front of Emmett and Storm lowered her want glaring at them, Rain was having a severe panic attack in the background and Storm was heaving in anger, her magic danced around her hands spat out bits of magic here and there. 

“Storm I need you to take a few deep breaths” Sirius said walking slowly up to the girl. Storm looked over at him. The dark look in her eye even made him flinch, 

“Let’s get you Madam Pomfrey, I don’t think you will be able to get that leg back” Sirius said softly. Storm could hear Rain crying in the background in one swift motion she disapparated

“Storm!” Sirius shouted but it was too late. Where the girl was no one knew,

“Storm” said a familiar voice and see looked up 

“Aunt Bella” Storm panted as she tried to stand and nearly fell, her leg was in agony. 

“Who did this to you?” Bellatrix snarled 

“Not now Aunt Bella I need your help” Storm replied as the mad women helped her to their private med wing. A prosthetic was made, and Storm stayed with Bellatrix practicing dark spells, reading about them and practice duelling with her new leg. 

“So, are you ever going to tell me what happened?” Bellatrix asked her niece 

“No” Storm huffed as she sent a spell towards the older women, Storm was becoming a lot me agile with her duelling even with the new leg and it’s only been a month. 

Storm knew her mother and everyone was searching for her but right now if she went back, she would kill Emmett and she knew if she did Rain would never forgive her. She didn’t even know if she would now, and that’s what urged her to stay. She was too scared to face Rain. 

Months have passed and Storm still hasn’t returned to Hogwarts she has missed out on half the year and Yule, everyone was starting to worry and Rain tuned everyone out, she was so upset and hurt with Storm and now she has been missing for months and no one knows if she is even alive. Until one day she appareted near the school gates and walked in, Rain and her siblings whereby the lake and saw the blonde stalking her way up to the castle 

“Storm!” Rain called out running to her, Storm looked over at her and ignored her, and continued on. 

“Where have you been? I've been so worried! We all have been!” Rain cried this is the most she has spoken since Storm left 

“Does it matter where I have been!” Storm snapped. Maybe if she pushed Rain away, she could stop hurting her, like her Aunt Bella said; you will only hurt the ones you love. 

“Yes, it does matter! How did you get that leg!?” Rain snapped back, 

“Just leave me alone and be glad I didn’t kill your brother” Storm screamed as she marched into the castle. Minerva was notified once Storm had entered the school gates; her, Narcissa, Rolanda, Severus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Lupin and Neville all ran towards the front of the school, and stopped when they saw Storm 

“Storm” Narcissa sighed and ran to her daughter who didn’t move once the women hugged her, she held her at arm’s length 

“Where have you been” she asked tears rushing down her face 

“Like you care” Storm snarled. She noticed the dark look in her eye and cried more. She just hoped it wasn’t to late 

“Your leg” Draco said stepping forward 

“Blame him!” Storm snarled pointing at Emmett 

“We should take this to my office” Minerva said as kids everywhere started to stare 

“I’m coming with you!” Rain said stepping forward 

“No, you’re not” Storm snapped, and Rain froze at the harsh glare 

“I don’t want you or your siblings anywhere near me!” Storm hissed darkly as she barged passed everyone towards Minerva’s office Rain’s eyes watered as her siblings surrounded her in a group hug. Minerva comforted Rain while the others made their way to the office to wait for the older witch. Storm stood and glared at the wall; Minerva joined a little while later. 

“If you speak to any of my child like that again Miss Black” Minerva said darkly 

“You'll do what!” Storm growled looking at the older women sparks of magic flying out of her hands 

“You’re lucky I didn’t expel you!” Minerva hissed 

“Then do it!” Storm screamed everyone was surprised about the outburst 

“Don't be silly Storm” Rolanda whispered

“Stop telling me what to do you’re not my mother!” Storm screamed at her

“Your daughter died stop trying to replace her using me” Storm snarled and stopped when she saw Rolanda flinch 

“I’m sorry” Storm whispered and took a step towards when she noticed the tears in Hooch’s eyes the women stepped back and tears welled up in her eyes 

“You’ve ruined my life!” Storm cried to her mother 

“I’m know and I’m trying to fix it!” Narcissa replied 

“You’re not making things better for yourself acting like this!” She added as she took a step towards Rolanda Storm didn’t know how to feel her veins were on fire, and she needed to lash out and she was doing it all on the wrong people she tried to step towards Rolanda again, but the women looked at her 

“Don’t” Rolanda whispered and Storm stopped and gulped. 

“I really am sorry” Storm cried 

“I know, but I’m going to need time. You need to sort out your emotions in the meantime I think you should stay in your common room” Rolanda said Storm took a step back like she has been slapped in the face. 

“Why don’t you come stay with me for a bit!” Draco offered 

“She has already missed enough school Mr Black” Minerva said stiffly 

“And I can bring her back up to where she needs to be. Clearly her being back is not going to help the situation. Everyone needs time to cool down” Draco said 

“He’s not wrong Minnie” Severus replied 

“And what about the past six months she has been missing!” Minerva snapped 

“Where were you during those six months” Minerva asked 

“That is none of your business, I stayed away so I would kill that stupid son of yours for taking my leg so be thankful!” Storm growled Minerva hissed angrily 

“Get out, get out of my office, get out of my school. I don’t want to see you and I don’t want you near my children!” Minerva snarled 

“Gladly!” Storm snarled back and stormed out Draco quickly followed her. He took her back to his where he set up a small room for her while she will be staying. 

“I’m here if you need to talk” Draco offered 

“I was with Aunt Bella” Storm said Draco blinked he didn’t think she would tell him, 

“Oh… that’s why you didn’t say anything” Draco mused 

“Yes, I’m sure their reactions would have been more dramatic if they found out I was with her” Storm replied as she sat on the couch 

“Why does my life have to suck this much!” Storm cried, Draco sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap and held onto her tight and she broke down into his lap she eventually cried herself to sleep and he just moved himself to laying down on the couch holding her. Over the next few weeks Storm started self-harming without Draco’s knowledge; it wasn’t until he found her in a pool of her own blood and her wrist slit that he rushed her to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. He alerted his mother, and Rolanda and of course the headmistress who meet him there, Minerva hasn’t forgiven the young girl and she doesn’t know when she would be able to forgive her but she didn’t wish this upon her, they all sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake hoping she will. This year had to be the worst year yet, Storm nearly dying twice now, he losing her leg and missing for six months. Storm killing Lucius and finding out Albus was her father and he only did it so he could use her as a pawn it’s no wonder she was wondering down the dark path and tried to attempt suicide. 

“Rolanda” Storm cried quietly and Hooch leant over her

“I’m here” Rolanda whispered grabbing her hand 

“Where am I?” Storm crocked 

“At Hogwarts hospital wing Draco brought you in when he found you unconscious and bleeding out” Rolanda replied 

“I’m sorry” Storm cried tears falling down her face 

“I know,” Rolanda whispered, wiping away the tears. 

“I’m so sorry” Storm sobbed harder, Rolanda waved her wand and the bed grew and her and Narcissa climbed into the bed holding onto the sobbing girl, they knew it was going to be a hard long road to get Storm back to where she was before they just hoped it wasn’t too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1.**

Storm had a long few months of recovery, she was transferred to St Mungo’s where security was tighter. Rolanda, Bellatrix under Polyjuice potion, Draco, Narcissa and even Rain have snuck in to see her a few times. At first Storm didn’t want to see her the very first time rain visited Storm completely ignored her, but Rain stayed. She sat on the chair and just stayed with her neither speaking, it was the same for the second and third and even fourth visit. By the fifth visit Storm sighed and looked at her 

“Why are you even here?” Storm asked tiredly because she didn’t want to deal with everything right now. She was exhausted. This year has been so exhausting and all she wanted to do was sleep, it finally got out what Lucius was doing to her and she killed him. It only just hit her that **she killed her abuser; she** killed another human. She was raped, she was beaten nearly to death. She had dark spells used on her, and her mother sat back and let it happen and all because Lucius cast a spell on her so she wouldn’t save her and take her away. Dumbledore is her father and **only** because he tricked her mother, he wanted to use her as a pawn to kill the Dark Lord if Harry couldn’t, she was still only a child. Then Emmett took her leg, it wasn’t on purpose and she knew that, but she could and would never forgive him, and she hurt Rolanda in the worst way possible. Let’s not even start on Rain, the best part of this year was when she was with her Aunty as crazy as that Bitch is, she is the only one that has shown she cares about her apart from her brother of course. She felt sorry for Draco for him to be the one to find her like that, her almost lifeless body and a pool of blood surrounding her, her blonde hair matted with fresh and drying blood. Yes, he was in the war even that would still be fresh in his mind, and she went straight and did that to him. She felt sick to her stomach, why did she hurt everyone in her life? Is it because she is a Black? Maybe she should talk to her Aunt or even Sirius might help, Sirius is the only Black that she knows off that isn’t dark and crazy. Not that she is crazy, she just wants to know how he got past the magic pulsing in his veins and the constant anger. 

“I’m here to see you” Rain whispered Storm looked at her unamused 

“I was worried when you left, no one knew were you were for six months Storm I was sick to my stomach with worry” Rain said softly she didn’t want to start yelling because she knew it could very well set of Storm which would mean the dress would come in and have to sedate her and Minerva would be called, she couldn’t have her finding out she has been here. Minerva didn’t want her anywhere near Storm, not while she was like this. 

“I missed you” Rain said looking at the empty blue eyes of the girl she liked 

“I missed you too” Storm replied, and Rain knew she was telling the truth. 

“I stayed away because I was scared of what I would do to Emmett. I really wanted to kill him Rain, that’s all I could think about was different ways I could kill him. I couldn’t do that not to you not to. us, I was also too scared to face you. Imagine that a Black scared” Storm laughed and empty laugh as tears fell down her face, she wiped them quickly 

“The look of terror, betrayal, and hurt in your eyes when you looked at me. I couldn’t stand having to face that every day” Storm admitted 

“I was scared of you. I have never seen you act like that before; you were acting exactly like…” Rain started and then stopped 

“My Aunt” Storm finished 

“She really isn’t a bad person when you get to know her” Storm whispered Rain blinked at the blonde 

“You’ve been seeing your Aunt?” Rain said 

“Does your mother know?” Rain asked 

“Of course not. Draco does, but mother wouldn’t approve. She thinks she is dangerous, but with Voldemort gone, Aunt Bella has no one. She is all alone” Storm whispered 

“Your mother is right though she is dangerous” Rain said with a frown 

“She won’t hurt me” Storm said desperately 

“Please don’t tell her” Storm begged 

“That would involve me telling your mother that I am here, no one knows I come here” Rain replied 

“You’re. you’re sneaking out to see me?” Storm said

“Yes” Rain nodded 

“If your mother found out she would” Storm started 

“Be furious” a voice finished behind them. Standing there was Minerva and Narcissa 

“How long have you been standing there for” Storm glared 

“Long enough” Minerva said walking towards her daughter 

“Rain I thought I told you I didn’t want you anywhere near Storm” Minerva said disapprovingly 

“You did but nothing will stop me from seeing her” Rain said determined 

“You can’t keep me away from her,” Rain added quietly Minerva sighed. She was right that if she tried to force them apart it will only push them to be closer, and Rain will do whatever she can to see the blonde. 

“Fine but if you are to have an adult with you” Minerva replied 

“Sirius or Severus” Storm replied both adult women blinked, not expecting her to request those two people even more so Sirius. 

“That can be done” Minerva nodded, 

“Come Rain. Storm needs to eat and rest” Minerva said quietly 

“I’m not hungry” Storm said emotionlessly 

“You have eaten for days” Narcissa frowned 

“I killed someone,” Storm whispered. They wondered how long it would take for the blonde to bring it up. 

“I killed someone and… I liked it; I like how my magic felt” Storm whispered tears in her eyes. She has never admitted that out loud. 

“What if I do it again?” Storm whispered looking up desperately at the two older women

“You have many people who won’t let that happen. I promise you Storm, you will not go down the dark path that us Black’s had to go down.” Narcissa promised her

“What if I can’t be saved?” Strom asked 

“Everyone can be saved if you let them” Minerva said softly, 

“Bellatrix came to see me” Narcissa replied 

“She isn’t killing or hurting anyone anymore” Narcissa added 

“Apparently someone had won over and softened her heart these past few months” Narcissa said with a quirk eyebrow. Storm blushed and looked away,

“Hmm, if your Aunty of all people can change who she is don’t you think you can?” Narcissa said 

“Maybe” Storm frowned 

“We will be here with you every step of the way my dear, I’m never going to let anyone hurt you ever again” Narcissa whispered lovingly and stroked her daughters face 

“When can I come home?” Storm asked 

“When the dress think you are ready, that means eating and leaving your bed” Narcissa replied Storm nodded maybe tomorrow thought to herself she can start with a small bite to eat tomorrow and see how she goes from there. She knew she had a long way to go but if she started to get better slowly if not for her for Rain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some disclaimer as chapter 1,**

Storm was finally allowed home, **but** she had to be supervised at all times which also meant she was in her mother’s quarters, Hooch is still trying to recover from Storms harsh word from all those months ago. 

Storm was doing well. She didn’t go to classes just yet, but she did her learning in the rooms. Rain still came and visited when she was allowed to, she was proud of how far Storm had come. Summer turned quicker than anyone wanted which meant birthdays and turning 13! Also meant going into year three. But first the summer holidays, it started off great actually nothing to dramatic was happening… that was until she caught her mother and Rolanda, Storm had just gotten back from decorating her room at her’s, her mother’s and Aunt’s Manson,

Her walls were a dark grey, she had dark mahogany floors. In the corner sat a double king size bed with light grey sheets, grey pillow cases with emerald green Donna cover and pillow cases, she had a fire pit with was black bricks, and near the fire out sat an emerald green L shape couch, with white black and light grey pillows and a light grey throw, in front of the couch sat a black glass square coffee table that sat on a light grey fluffy rug. She also had black bookcases along her walls that were filled with books of all kinds, near her window set a window seat that too was a dark grey to match her walls the seat was black and on that sat emerald green pillows and an emerald green throw along one wall sat a mahogany desk where she would use for her study’s when she goes home. Let’s not even get started on the humongous walk-in closet that held all different types of clothes and shoes and had a light grey couch in the middle. Through one door she had a en-suite that had marble walls and a marble sink countertop, with white tiles on the floor, she had a spa bath in one corner and in the other a huge shower that could fit about 20 people in it with shower heads in all different places, her towels and hand towels where dark grey and emerald green and toilet and bath/shower mat where a light grey. Storm was quite happy with her room, and even Narcissa and Draco thought it looked cosy, what Storm didn’t know was someone else moved into the Black Manson, but she soon will find out. 

When Storm stepped through the Floo she froze, her eyes widened and her magic danced dangerously under her skin, the two women who occupied the room were rather busy. Her mother’s dress was bunched up by her waist, her head was thrown back as her legs were wrapped around Rolanda who seemed to be kissing and biting her mother’s neck while doing other things. The room suddenly got dark and cold and the women pulled apart quickly and looked towards the fireplace and saw Storm standing their eyes wide. Her magic sprouting of her hand

“Storm” Narcissa said standing up and covering herself 

“Storm” Narcissa repeated stepping towards her and Storm ran, leaving magic in her wake. She knew that Minerva and the kids would be at the cabin so she ran as fast as her legs would take her, she burst into the cabin eyes wide and panicking, Rain who was talking to Minerva saw her and ran to her 

“Storm” Rain said carefully, Storm just gasping for breath looking like she was shutting down, so Rain did what she thought was best and pulled the blonde into a kiss distracting her, it did its job because she calmed down instantly. Once they pulled apart Minerva, Severus and Sirius walked over to the blonde to see why she was so worked up 

“Is everything alright?” Minerva asked worried 

“Mother” Storm whispered 

“Is she okay? Is she dead!” Preston asked with a little bit of hope, Storm glared at him, 

“I caught her and Rolanda doing…” Storm said 

“Doing?” Emmett asked, 

“Each other obviously you idiot” Storm snarled 

“Are you serious!” Sadie all but yelled Storm side and looked at the girl 

“No, that is Sirius I am Storm” Storm said pointing at Sirius, everyone was dead silent for a minute before Sirius burst out laughing causing Storm to smile. 

“She got you their kiddo” Sirius chuckled the next second Narcissa and Rolanda came through the fireplace knowing it was quicker than trying to run to the cabin, 

“Storm can we talk about this?” Narcissa asked as she just got her daughter back and she knew she had thrown her several steps backwards. 

“I- you” Storm hyperventilated 

“Yes… we are together” Narcissa said Storm scoffed trying to stop herself from crying, 

“How long” Storm managed to ask

“Can we talk privately please back at my private quarters” Narcissa asked not really comfortable talking about this in front of the others, 

“I’ll be right here if you want to come back” Rain promised, Storm hesitantly went with her mother, once they were sitting, she handed Storm a drink of water, and down 

“We have been dating a while, it happened when you ran away” Narcissa admitted 

“Why so fast, I thought you hated her” Storm said to Rolanda 

“I was highly upset with her for how you got treated and I still haven’t forgiven her, but it just happened. After the spell was undone, she was back to herself and we just clicked and then one night we had a bit too much to drink we were both scared and worried about you, and we kissed.” Rolanda admitted blushing a little 

“I…” 

“I- You lied to me” Storm whispered 

“We didn’t lie, we just kept it from you. We wither going to tell you when you were better” Narcissa said Storm scoffed she didn’t believe them 

“We are telling the truth” Rolanda said 

“Well I don’t believe you” Storm snapped 

“You need to trust us” Narcissa said Storm laughed darkly 

“Trust you! That’s hilarious” Storm laughed darkly 

“I don’t trust you and I never will! You are the reason I have trust issues and you! I was actually starting to trust you, but you can forget about it!” Storm snarled again her dark magic slithering through her veins like a snake getting ready to strike. 

“You can still trust me” Rolanda whispered 

“No, I can’t you don’t want me anywhere near you remember, all just because I hurt your wee little feelings” Storm growled 

“Storm that’s enough, you are allowed to be upset but there is no need for that” Narcissa frowned Storm waved her hand and Narcissa couldn’t breathe her eyes were wide 

“Storm” Roland shrieked 

“Stay out of it” Storm warned Rolanda could feel the dark magic radiating off her, 

“Storm you’re going to kill her” Rolanda begged, 

“Good” Storm smiled sadistically 

“Storm this isn’t you please” Rolanda begged Storm waved her hand again and her mother was gasping for breathes 

“I hate you. The both of you! Stay away from me!” Storm snarled dangerously as she made her way back to cabin, she just hopped Narcissa and Rolanda kept their mouths shut about what hadn’t happened. She knew the probably wouldn’t but if she had to run again, she would and she would never return, 

“Storm as you okay?” Rain asked worriedly when Storm came back 

“I’m fine” Storm said her eyes said something differently and Sirius and Severus could taste the after mass of the dark magic they eyed her, but she glared at them. Once Minerva was distracted, they pulled her aside 

“What did you do?” Sirius asked in hushed tone 

“I used my magic to suffocate mother” Storm side with a slight smirk, she was acting liking her dark magic, her Aunty would be proud maybe not so much that she used it on her mother but that she liked it. Sirius breathed in harshly 

“I almost killed her” Storm added 

“Rolanda was begging me but god I just wanted to snap her neck I wanted to kill her just like I killed him” Storm said sinisterly, it caused the two to have chills run down their spin and both had witness darkness 

“Storm you have to be careful the darkness, and dark magic is like addiction to us Black’s” Sirius warned 

“I know that cousin. Aunt Bella taught me our family history” Storm smirked, Sirius felt scared not only for Minerva and the kids but for Storm as well. He wished he could do something to take away the darkness but what? 

“I need to go for a walk” Storm muttered her magic she needed to use it she needed to calm down, she walked out of the cabin and appareted landing herself in some random muggle town, she flexed her fingers and her wand she went door to door, putting up silencing charms she cackled a similar cackle to her Aunty and walked into one of the main bedrooms, 

“Who-who are you” The male asked 

“Your worst nightmare” Storm smirked as she sliced her wand in the air cutting off his head squirting her and his wife with blood, she cackled as she licked his blood off her fingers her eyes darkened no wonder her Aunty went crazy and got addicted to the dark, the wife was next she used the Cruico curse causing the women to scream over and over until blood gushed out of her eyes, ears and mouth. She left the house and went to the next. She used different spells at different houses she used darker and darker magic, when she was finished, she waved her wand and her magical signature disappeared as she appareted once again, she was eerily calm when she got back to the cabin. Again, Sirius and Severus looked at her and he could smell and taste the darkness, no-one would know what it was, they hadn't tasted it before. Rain was sitting by the fire watching a movie and eating popcorn. Storm waved her hand and she was in a pair of grey silk pj sets and slid in beside the girl who cuddled up to her instantly not knowing what she just did. No one knew, but the question is would they find out. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Same disclaimer as Chapter 1**

The next morning when the daily profit came it mentioned a blood bath that happened in a muggle town everyone was shocked. Voldemort was dead! So, he couldn’t have done it, Storm was calmly eating her breakfast and felt Severus’s eyes on her, so she quirked her eyebrow. 

“Meet me after breakfast” he mouthed Storm rolled her eyes but gave a short nod, she continued eating and excused herself from Rain and her siblings as she made her way to the Dungeons, she gave a knock to Severus’s office door and he called enter from within the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, she felt the wards go up,

“Care to explain this to me?” Severus drawled putting the paper on his desk, 

“I have no idea what you are referring to Professor Snape” Storm said casually 

“That I don’t believe. Both Sirius and I felt your magic when you returned, we could taste the darkness. Severus said quietly 

“Miss it does you” Storm smirked, yesterday had only had a small taste and she loved it, she was finally using her magic for what she should be using it for. She was a Black after all was, she not and a Dumbledore she thought bitterly but she couldn’t help but smirk, with Dumbledore in Azkaban she could take over his vaults, 

“Sir I was wondering if we could make a trip to Gringotts” Storm smirked sadistically causing the older man to gulp, 

“Why is that?” Severus asked 

“If it is true and Albus Dumbledore is my father” Storm said spitting the last word it utter disgust 

“Then I should be able to take over his vaults and lordship/ladyship” Storm smirked. Severus couldn’t help but gape, this child is only thirteen and already thinking with her head, 

“I will speak with the Headmistress” Severus nodded 

“Thank-you” Storm replied succeeding in changing the subject 

“May I go?” Storm asked innocently 

“Yes of course” Severus said distractedly, and Storm smirked and left. It wasn’t until ten minutes later he realised he never got an answer about the muggles, he couldn’t help but sigh as he went to find Minerva before classes started. 

“Severus, is everything alright?” Minerva asked 

“Of course. Storm wishes to go to Gringotts” Severus replied 

“Whatever for?” McGonagall frowned 

“She was saying since Albus was her father” Severus sneered the last word

“That she wants to take over as Ladyship. Or talk about it for when she comes of age” Severus replied Minerva blinked in surprised 

“And this was her idea?” Minerva asked Severus nodded her head a sigh escaped the old woman's lips these children surely would be the death of her one day and Storm isn’t even her’s although by the looks of things between her and Rain it looks like she might get a daughter-in-law at some point, she pinched the bridge of her nose 

“If we don’t give her permission then she would just sneak out, so yes as long as Rolanda or Narcissa go with her” Minerva replied 

“I don’t think they are the best people at the moment. I would happily take her if you like?” Severus said Minerva remembering last night sighed 

“Yes, and take Sirius with you” Minerva replied Severus nodded 

“Tomorrow is Saturday so it can be done then” Minerva replied 

“Okay” Severus nodded 

“Anything else?” Minerva asked since becoming headmistress she has a lot more work to do and is getting stretched thin but seeing her children at the end of the long day made it all worth it. The day went by quickly and finally Storm was standing outside of Gringotts with Severus on one side and Sirius on the other, Storm bowed to the goblins as she walked past them until they got to the podium at the end of the other side of the room 

“I would like to speak with the Goblin that is the head of the Dumbledore vaults please” Storm said politely trying to stop herself from smirking the goblin blinked and then scurried away 

“Follow me Miss, Kargott is ready to see you’ll Griphok grunted, Storm nodded her head and followed the two men behind her stiff as a board Griphok knocked on the door, and Kargott told them they could enter. Storm stepped inside the office and laid eyes on the Goblin and bowed

“What can I help you with Miss Black?” Kargott asked eye her suspiciously 

“My father is Albus Dumbledore” Storm said, Griphok and Kargott stared at the young girl

“If you wish to test it for yourself you can” Storm added, Kargott nodded and grabbed the Bowles and potions out needed 

“Prick your finger and drop it in the potions,” Kargott said. And Storm did as she was told and true to her words; Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was in fact this girl’s father 

“How” Kargott snarled not at them but at the situation the man is over 100 years old 

“He took a Poly-juice potion and tricked my mother into sleeping with him, I’m assuming you know how kids are then made?” Storm replied with a small smirk. Kargott chuckled he liked the young Black 

“Yes, sadly I know how wizard’s and witches create children” Kargott said in amusement 

“And since he is my father, and he is in Azkaban for life. I can take over as Ladyship when I can over age can’t I?” Storm said innocently but everyone in the room knew it wasn’t as innocent as she pretended it to be

“That you can” Kargott nodded. He pulled out files upon files for the girl to go through and sign, then spent most of the day at Gringotts and finally when they left it was late in the afternoon. Storm now richer, and she couldn’t wait till Albus found out, they flooed to Minerva’s office who asked how it went and Storm told her what happened, she was then excused 

“I just hope it doesn’t go to her head” Minerva muttered 

“Think we got worst things to worry about” Sirius replied and if it wasn’t for her Animagus being a cat she would have missed it 

“And why is that Sirius” Minerva asked looking at him Sirius tensed he looked at Severus who gave a short nod

“We think Storm might end up going dark” Sirius said, 

“Has she shown any indication that she is?” Minerva asked 

“No” Sirius lied, Minerva eyed him and then looked at Severus, both are exceptional liars so even if they weren’t telling the truth she wouldn’t know. But for now, all she can do is help the girl stay light and not lose her down that path, because if she did, she knew much like her Aunty there would be no return. Yes, Bellatrix might not be killing everyone, unless the muggles where her or other death eaters she still isn’t one hundred percent sane and she never will be. Surprisingly Narcissa and Sirius never ventured down that path, Severus had, and she was luckily enough that Voldemort betrayed him and turned him to the light. She pursed her lips looking between the two 

“Good, if you see any sign, she is let me know straight away” Minerva said both nodded 

“Good now let’s go see the children” Minerva sighed as she walked to their private quarters. Rolanda and Narcissa were sitting with the kids and Storm outright ignoring them, she doesn’t blame her, she too is surprised by the two being together and it hurt her that Rolanda lied and hid it from her because she thought they were best friends. Minerva couldn’t help but look over at Storm seeing if she could see in anyway of the girl is going dark but must like the first year she kept her mask well in place, she was secretive that much she knew, it wasn’t until she was dying that she told everyone what Lucius had done if he hadn’t beaten her that badly she doubt Storm would have said anything until her magic backlashes and struck out killing him. Either way Storm would have killed Lucius and it would have gotten out what he did to her, and then Albus would have come forward. She still felt sick to her stomach thinking what he did to poor Narcissa, her eyes flickered to the blonde women who kept glancing at her daughter with worry, 

“Mum!” Rain shouted turning everyone attention to her she couldn’t help but smile, 

“Did you hear, Storm took over Dumbledore’s vaults!” Rain laughed

“Yes, I did, what made you think of that?” Minerva asked the girl, Storm shrugged and hide a smirk she knew she wasn’t going to get answers not anytime soon, she wondered what the girl was planning, she knew she wouldn’t purposely put Rain in harm's way but after everything lately she couldn’t help but worry for her daughter. As much as she wanted to stop Storm from seeing Rain, she knew she couldn’t if anything it would just drive them more together, so at this point in time she will leave it, but the second Storm starts going dark she will be stopping Storm from coming near her kids. She would happily help the girl, but she wouldn’t want them near her children until she started going natural or light. She sat down with Narcissa and Hooch and entered into a conversation while yes, she was upset, she wouldn’t shut the women out they have been through too much. 


End file.
